


Water, Earth, Fire, Wind

by RollingMist13



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added as story progresses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:41:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22788139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RollingMist13/pseuds/RollingMist13
Summary: A story where the elemental bending abilities of the Avatar universe are present in the Game of Thrones world. Story begins during Robert's Rebellion. Main focus right now is with Catelyn Stark but this story will consist of lots of little moments between lots of characters and will cover events from Robert's Rebellion to the end of the TV series.
Relationships: Catelyn Stark/Ned Stark, Cersei Lannister & Tywin Lannister
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17





	1. Clash of the Elements

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> New story from me which takes the elemental bending abilities of the Avatar: The Last Airbender universe and sticks them into the universe of Game of Thrones. 
> 
> Story starts with Robert’s rebellion but will jump around in terms of timelines and characters and is not intended to be a massive detail orientated novel but a bit of fun for me to play around with :D
> 
> Important Info before you start:  
> Water – North (Starks) & Riverlands (Tullys) & Iron Islands (Greyjoys)  
> Earth – Westerlands (Lannisters) & Reach (Tyrells)  
> Fire – Dorne (Martells) & Crownlands (Targaryens)  
> Air – The Vale (Arryns) & Stormlands (Baratheons) 
> 
> Most nobles will have bending powers with some ‘commoners’ having the abilities too but the most powerful noble families tend to have the stronger bending abilities in this universe. 
> 
> Also, words in _italic _are normally a character’s internal thoughts or I am putting extra _emphasis _on a word to draw your attention to it.____

* * *

**Year 281 AC**

**The Battle of the Trident, On the Trident, Central Riverlands**

* * *

Catelyn watched as her newlywed husband and a contingent of northern water tribesmen charged towards the raging storm in the centre of the battle field. Catelyn had no doubt who was generating that storm. Robert always liked to be in the middle of the fighting. She looked above her to see Jon Arryn and the Knights of the Vale floating in the sky on gliders. Catelyn presumed Jon Arryn was orchestrating the battle tactics of the rebel forces as he observed the balance of the battle from above and was waiting for the perfect moment to unleash the Knight of the Vale onto the field of battle.

Her eyes were drawn to the sparks of fire that were being buffeted in the wind and the occasional cluster of earth that was being thrown around the battlefield in front of her. The combined forces of the Dornish, the Reach, the Westerlands and the Crownlands led by Rhaegar Targaryen outnumbered the rebel forces of the North, Riverlands and the Vale but Catelyn knew that their side possessed the more hardened soldiers and the superior benders if the raging tornado in the middle of the battlefield was any indication.

Suddenly she felt the ground beneath her feet shake. It seemed that the Tyrells and Lannisters had had enough of Robert’s tricks and were literally breaking apart the battlefield.

Catelyn smiled. This action was a mistake.

Where the earth split the gap was filled with water. Fighting so close to the Trident was to the rebels’ advantage. Specifically, to any water bender’s advantage. Catelyn felt the water surround her and empower her. This served to fill her with courage and she knew it was time to join the fray.

Her eyes scanned the waterlogged battlefield to spot her father, Lord Hoster Tully fending off a few dozen earth bending Westerland Lords. Catelyn gathered up enough water beneath her feet and rode her own self-created wave to reach her father.

As she reached halfway towards her father, she suddenly had to swerve to dodge a large fireball. It only just missed her and Catelyn could feel its heat on her face as her wave broke down and she rolled on the ground. In the next instance she brought up a shield of water as more fireballs came her way. All of them were extinguished as they made contact with her shield.

“Lady Catelyn, I presume,” came a rather charming and exotic voice.

“Yes, and who are you?” Catelyn replied not taking her eyes of the tanned man who she noticed was wearing the white cloak of a Kingsguard.

“Prince Lewyn Martell,” the Kingsguard answered as he gave a little bow before kicking a few fire arcs towards Catelyn that slashed into her water shield.

Catelyn regrouped her broken shield into a dozen ice shards which she propelled toward the Dornish Prince.

The sun kissed man easily danced around the shards while sending back a few shots of fire as he closed the gap between the two combatants, running at Catelyn.

Catelyn took a step back before concentrating. Anything I throw at him he will dodge, she deduced from what little she had seen of his fighting style. Prince Lewyn was extremely mobile, emulating an air bender’s fighting style.

With this in mind she decided to limit his mobility. She raised her hands and the Dornish Prince suddenly halted and fell to the ground. His feet where now encased in ice as was most of the area surrounding him.

Catelyn smiled; it had taken her weeks to master turning such a volume of water into ice instantly. She further moved her hands in a flowing gesture as the Prince tried to thaw his feet out of the ice but the ice only grew up his legs to start to cover his torso.

He started to panic and tried to burn himself out of the encasing ice but Catelyn held firm and concentrated on growing the ice around him. Her hand gestures and movements became quicker and more energetic as Prince Leywn fought to keep the ice from covering his face but it was a battle he was losing. Catelyn was free to move fully and execute her moves while Prince Leywn was not.

After a further minute of struggle the Prince was fully encased in ice and Catelyn could see his face frozen in terror behind the ice as he suffocated to death.

* * *

Catelyn let out a tired breath and supressed the emotion of killing a man deep down into her mind. She looked around the battlefield. The Royalist forces were being pushed back so that she was now surrounded by mainly Arryn and Riverland soldiers, and Prince Lewyn’s frozen body.

She looked further afield and saw her father was now engaged in one-on-one combat with a red armoured earth bender.

It looked like Lord Tywin Lannister had gotten tired of her father killing his Lords and was now dealing with the rebel River Lord himself.

A pang of worry embedded itself in Catelyn’s heart. Lord Tywin Lannister was a renowned earth bender who had singlehandedly turned the tide of the War of the Ninepenny Kings to King Aegon V Targaryen’s favour twenty-five years previously.

Her father looked to be on the defensive and Catelyn rushed to his aid on a wave of water. She reached her father just in time to deflect a boulder of earth with a strong pool of water.

“Catelyn, I told you to stay with Lord Arryn,” Hoster Tully puffed at his daughter.

“And I told you not to get yourself killed,” Catelyn shot back while watching the movements of Tywin Lannister who was equally noting her appearance on the battlefield.

The ground rippled towards them and father and daughter both elevated themselves enough with steps of water to avoid the rocks that jutted out of the ground where they had been previously standing.

“How about we work together?” Catelyn suggested as she gathered water towards her arms and extended the water outwards to act like elongated swords.

“You leave me with no choice,” Hoster replied gruffly annoyed his daughter was in danger but had no way to force her to leave and no time to convince her to as more chunks of earth were thrown in their direction and followed up by Lord Lannister riding towards them on rapidly moving earth.

Once he got near, he sent stacks of earth shooting up out of the ground forcing Hoster to shield himself in an ice ball.

Earth smashed into ice.

The protective ball was beginning to crack under the pressure until suddenly the earth stopped pushing. Hoster returned the ice to water and saw his daughter swiping at the Lion of the West with her elongated water swords. He went to help but Tywin, with a wave of his hand created a high barrier to sperate him from them.

Hoster turned away from the newly formed earth bund to see a mix of Dornish and Reach men standing in front of him. He raised his hands ready to do further battle, hoping his daughter would be able to hold her own against the might of Lord Lannister.

* * *

Tywin’s attention narrowed on the young red headed water bender in front of him as he launched another set of rocks in her direction. She already wore the colours of House Stark and favoured the famed Tully looks. Her face betrayed the amount of effort she was exuding as she avoided the thrown pieces of earth and danced into an offensive position turning her elongated water sword into a flurry of ice shards.

Her ice shards were ineffectual against his defensive walls, barely leaving a mark.

_Time to test her defence, _he thought relishing the challenge.__

He hadn’t had much contact with Lady Catelyn, only knowing that she had been recently married to the North Water Tribes Chieftain Eddard Stark thereby uniting the Southern and Northern Water Tribes in marriage and aligning them politically with Houses Arryn and Baratheon. But she was lasting longer than any of his previous opponents he had encountered on the battlefield. Tywin mused that this was down to her incredibly defensive style of fighting.

He moved his arms and hands in an upwards motion and watched as Catelyn avoided the rocks that burst up from the ground with flowing water bending that allowed her to roll off the protruding earth with a buffer of water surrounding her.

She tried to set up her own attacks but the rapid amount of rocks she was having to avoid took all her attention. She was constantly having to move making it hard to form an attacking stance.

_I can’t win this fight if I can’t hit him, _Catelyn told herself.__

Catelyn had to risk an attack on Lord Lannister or he was going to be able to wear her down and pick her defence apart.

So, she dug her heels into the soaked ground and with all her strength sent a full building tall tidal wave of water towards the opposing Lord.

This was her mistake as a human sized boulder smacked right into her immobile stance and knocked her out cold.

Her tidal wave continued though.

Tywin was able to ground himself in a box of earth as the wave rode over him but his men were washed away behind him in the rolling wave that dispersed as it went across the battlefield.

Tywin unearthed himself to see Lady Catelyn laying on the ground a dozen metres in front of him unconscious. He walked slowly to the defeated Lady and looked down at her. She didn’t appear to have any broken bones and was still breathing in steady breaths. She was covered in muddy water and her hair stuck to her cheek but there was a sense of peace about the sleeping Lady that conflicted with the raging horror that surrounded her.

Tywin called for his men to take her back to their camp. She would be a valued prisoner if the war was not decided today.

* * *

Ned cut down a Tyrell solider who came towards him with his ice sword and glanced towards his best friend. Robert was enjoying blasting his way through the scores of men surrounding him. Ned had lost count of the many times an enemy solider had landed next to him having fallen from a great height. The battlefield was littered with broken bodies of Robert’s victims.

Ned turned to see one of his men scream in agony, the area where the man’s heart should have been was replaced by a piercing rock formation and behind him was a blond lady holding a menacing smile.

“Lady Cersei,” Ned greeted coldly aware how many people the fair woman in front of him had killed.

He tightened his one-handed grip on his ice sword as he raised his other hand, ready to respond to any aggression from the notoriously vicious earth bender that stood before him.

They both tensed ready to unleash their attacks when a horn sounded.

Cersei hesitated, which let Ned launch a barrage of water jets at her person which she blocked with a swipe of her hand, raising up a pile of rock.

When Ned flanked the defensive structure, Cersei had put up he found that she wasn’t behind it but had retreated.

_Strange, _Ned thought, "Until next time my Lady."__

Cersei wasn’t known to be shy for a fight. The he realised the sound of the horn was the sound for the royalist forces to retreat. And there was only one reason to retreat if the battle was still being evenly fought. A commander had died.

Rhaegar Targaryen must have fallen.

Ned attempted to muster his men to follow the retreating Lannister, Tyrell and Crownland men but a large wall of earth shot up out of the ground to cover their retreat.

_No doubt the work of Olenna Tyrell and Tywin Lannister, _Ned thought as they were the only two earth benders known to be capable of such a wide-ranging feat.  
__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author notes:
> 
> In this AU the Lannister forces were present at the Battle on the Trident. Robert, Ned & Catelyn are all late/mid-teens right now with, Cersei being I think two years younger, but capable fighters and leaders. Hope I am merging the bending in okay with the battle dynamics.
> 
> Prince Lewyn Martell is Doran Martell’s Uncle and I know he was a Kingsguard so would have been a very formidable warrior but he was a fire bender surrounded by loads of water. Catelyn is no pushover and had the environmental and elemental (Water vs Fire) advantage so I went with her defeating Lewyn quite resolutely. 
> 
> Let me know your thoughts :)


	2. Guest of the Enemy

* * *

_Some days later …_

**Lannister camp, Somewhere in the South East Riverlands**

* * *

Catelyn closed her eyes as her back rested against the rock bars of her cage but the cold metal encasing her wrists reminded her of her predicament. She had been trying for hours to coax the water out of the mud-covered grass that the Lannisters had decided to camp on. Alas it wasn't a technique she had mastered _yet_ , choosing to focus more on defensive moves and healing skills that most woman of the water tribes decided to pursue. She was regretting that choice now, and made a promise to herself that if she got back to Ned, she would make him teach her all the water bending battle techniques he knew. She never wanted to feel this helpless again.

She slapped her hand down to the ground in frustration and let it rest there as she gave up trying to control the water in the surrounding vegetation to push out with her chi to explore the surrounding area.

She knew that they were still in the Riverlands as no other region carried so much water underground and she could sense its presence below her feet. She attempted to drag the water to the surface but she only got so far until her strength failed her and the water would start to seep back down to where she had tried to pull it from.

Again, she brought one hand down to the ground in frustration but this time instead of a slap it was a fully formed fist.

"You are Catelyn Tully?" a voice floated through the bars.

Catelyn turned her head to see a young blond girl who was probably only a few years younger than herself staring down at her from across her cage.

 _How long has she been watching me?_ wondered Catelyn.

"It is actually Catelyn Stark now."

"Yes, you married Eddard Stark in a pathetic attempt to strengthen the rebel alliance against King Aerys."

"I married for love."

"Sure," Cersei said disbelievingly then switched tact. "I heard you lasted for more than a minute fighting with my father."

"What of it?" Catelyn snapped back, remembering the feeling of the boulder smacking right into her before her world went black a few days ago.

"Most people don't last more than a few seconds," Cersei replied watching Catelyn carefully.

Catelyn didn't know how to respond to that so she didn't.

Cersei walked closer to where Catelyn sat and crouched down to her level, "If the battle had lasted another minute you would have returned to Catelyn Tully."

Catelyn felt her temper flare as she thought of Ned fighting the smirking woman in front of her.

"If you could have killed my husband on the battlefield why didn't you?" Catelyn challenged.

Cersei brought herself to her full height once again and walked around the cage, "Oh, that is right you didn't quite make it to the end of the battle. Rhaegar fell in combat to Robert Baratheon so my father and Lady Olenna sounded the retreat. We are going to return to King's Landing. Where I suspect you are going to meet a fiery end."

Catelyn remained silent at the thought of being dragged to King's Landing and put in front of the notoriously unforgiving Aerys II Targaryen, the Dragon that burned all those in his path.

Cersei's hand tapped on one of the bars, "You have never met the _Mad King,_ have you? I was there when he burned Rickard and Brandon Stark alive. They stood no chance against the Dragon's flames. Unfortunately for Eddard Stark it looks like his wife is going to share his brother and father's fate."

Catelyn once again remained silent knowing if she no longer interested Cersei the younger woman would go away and she desperately wanted to be alone. Her instincts were rewarded when Cersei gave her one last look of triumph and sauntered away.

Catelyn slumped back down to the ground and leaned her back against the bars of her cage once more. She thought about trying to break the metal chains that held her hands together but without any water at her disposal she had no idea how she was going to do that, let alone escape the entire camp.

* * *

_Next day …_

**Lannister camp, Somewhere in the South East Riverlands**

* * *

Tywin sat across from his daughter. An open letter laid on the desk between them. The rain could be heard hitting the roof of the tent above the deathly silence inside the tent.

Not a single word had been spoken between them since Cersei had finished reading the letter; since she had read the news that her twin brother had been burned alive for the failure of Tywin Lannister to protect the Crowned Prince during the Battle of the Trident.

Tywin waited patiently giving his daughter the time she needed to process what she had just read, just as he had given himself the time needed to contain the inferno of anger that had consumed him when he had finished reading the letter.

When Tywin spotted the tell-tale wobble of Cersei's mouth, he knew it was time to act. He stood from his chair and rounded the desk that separated them to drag Cersei from her seated position into a tight hug just before a flood of emotion poured down Cersei's face. Tywin's hand went to stroke Cersei's hair as her tears soaked his chest.

Tywin directed his voice just behind Cersei's head as he visualised killing his oldest friend, "We will make Aerys Targaryen pay for what he has done. I will ensure his entire houses destruction for what he did to Jamie."

Cersei nudged closer into her father's embrace as she tried to control her breathing and calm herself down.

If anyone had entered the tent at that moment, they would have been shocked at the emotional scene in front of them. Tywin Lannister was known to be a cold man and a hard task master. These traits didn't change when applied to his own children.

But in this father daughter moment there was only understanding; that both were hurting, that both were containing a burning rage that would only be quenched when Aerys Targaryen was dead.

Jamie would be avenged. They would ensure it.

* * *

Suddenly there were a few shouts of panic that penetrated the tent and abruptly ended the tender moment between daughter and father.

Almost immediately Tywin returned to his usual cold and controlled manner as he quickly disengaged from Cersei and gave her a clear look, _stay here,_ as he marched through the flap of the tent to see his men trying to contain a torrent of water that was raging through his camp.

At the centre of the rapidly moving jets of water was Catelyn Stark. Tywin looked towards the sky and felt the rain hitting his face.

 _Of course_ , rain empowered a water bender just like the sun's rays empowered a fire bender. Tywin looked to the cage that should have been entrapping the young water bender to see the bars had been bend outwards. That must have taken a considerable amount of pressure and strength. Tywin eyed the young water bender with newfound caution.

Tywin clenched his hands into two fists. He was in the mood for a fight. He needed to drain some of his rage away before he could think clearly and he had just found a perfect target to unleash it on.

He slammed one foot into the ground and he began to rapidly close the distance between him and the escaping water bender as he surfed the moving ground below him to reach her.

* * *

Catelyn heard him before she saw him propelling towards her in his red and golden armour, rocks flying behind him as he carried with him a face full of thunder.

It really was a terrifying image and it made Catelyn work harder to escape the camp. She ran and glided past the many soldiers who tried to stop her but were too slow to even lay a hand on her or strong enough to penetrate the water flowing around her.

She was within a few seconds of reaching the edge of the camp when a block of rock rose up before her, closing off her escape route.

 _I really hate earth benders,_ Catelyn thought bitterly as she stopped and immediately turned around to see Lord Lannister rapidly advancing on her position. Every fibre of her being told her to avoid a confrontation with the man chasing her. She was the prey in this situation and he was definitely the predator.

She moved quickly, summoning a tornado of water to rise her above the recently constructed wall before her.

Rocks jutted out of the wall, trying to knock Catelyn of the jet of water that was elevating her.

She nearly made it to the top before she realised that the wall was curving over her head making her stop her ascension and catapulted herself against the wall to avoid being caught under the bending earth.

She landed safely on the ground after guiding herself back down, deciding that going over the wall was no longer an option.

As soon as her feet touched the ground, she was assaulted with fist like rocks that smashed against her quickly set up ice shield forcing her to retreat towards the wall. When her back hit the wall, she knew she had made a tactical mistake.

The wall merged around her back and pulled her into it until she was immobilised and only her head was in contact with the air, the rest of her body was lost inside the thick wall of rock.

 _Fuck,_ Catelyn thought as she scolded herself for not remembering that some earth benders could manipulate rock into mud just as some water benders could morph water into ice.

Tywin Lannister strode towards her as she struggled in vain to release herself. He stopped just an arms length away from her but all he did was breath and keep an eye on her as if their short fight had alleviated a burden on his shoulders.

After a few seconds of struggling against the earth encapsulating her Catelyn disturbed his peace, "I would rather die here, now by your hand than in the throne room screaming while Aerys Targaryen burns me to cinders."

Catelyn was expecting a rebuttal from Lord Tywin but instead his face seemed to turn white at her words and his jawline tensed.

"That isn't your fate," the proud Lord ground out. _It was Jamie's._

"Cersei said you were going back to King's Landing."

"I was," Tywin said slowly as if confirming his decision in his mind.

"My Lord?" Catelyn questioned noticing the exhausted countenance that now surrounded the man and the slight tremor in his hand but she couldn't say if this was due to fatigue or anger.

"Aerys Targaryen blames me for the death of his son. He thinks I didn't bare my full strength on the battlefield at the Trident. He …" Tywin hesitated and looked away from Catelyn as if the next piece of information he hadn't truly come to terms with, "He killed my son, Jamie in retaliation."

Catelyn had the good sense to remain silent as the rain drops fell around them. She knew how Jamie Lannister had likely died. It was the same manner of death she had just asked Lord Tywin to spare her from.

Tywin did some quick hand movements in front of her and she felt the wall of mud encasing her fall away and return to flat earth behind her.

She collapsed to her knees on the ground as her hands rested on her upper thighs to help control her breathing. The last week spend as a prisoner had sapped her energy but the escape attempt and short fight with Lord Tywin had exhausted her to the edge of her physical capabilities.

"I am no longer returning to King's Landing. I intend to ride toward north not south," Tywin said down to her.

"You will join our cause? You will fight against the Crown, against Aerys Targaryen?" Catelyn said in a disbelieving tone.

"He killed my son. I will destroy him," Tywin locked eyes with Catelyn as he extended a hand down towards her, "I will join … your cause."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RIP
> 
> Jamie Lannister (Aerys burnt him alive using fire bending in the Throne room)
> 
> In Aerys mind Tywin got Rhaegar killed at the Battle on the Trident so he decided to return the favour and kill Tywin's son in King's Landing. Bad move as Tywin has now joined the rebels.


	3. Words of Cooperation

* * *

_Some days later …_

**Somewhere in the South East Riverlands**

* * *

"I don't like this," Robert whispered over to his mentor while prodding his air glider into the earth with pent up energy.

"It is a good sign that they want to talk. It means they wants something from us," Jon Arryn replied quietly back as he watched the Lannister contingent rumble their way towards them on a wave of moving earth.

The old Lord looked over to his left to closely watch Eddard's reaction to the Lannister's arrival. He had been inconsolable when the news had broken that Catelyn had been captured.

Ned watched the three Lannisters come to a stop before them and mirror the rebel's stances.

Tywin stood opposite Jon Arryn and they mimicked each other's calm and controlled demeanours, while Cersei was opposite Robert and clearly shared his displeasure of discussions over violence as both fought to remain still and not slide into fighting stances.

Kevan Lannister stood before Ned Stark but the young water bender's attention wasn't on the Lannister general but focused on where the three earth benders had come from.

He could feel her presence.

_Cat is just over there,_ he shouted to himself but had to restrain his immediate impulse to go to her. Tywin Lannister had called this meeting for a reason and honour dictated that he hear why before any fighting started.

"Why are we here?" Robert blurted out, his impatience getting the better of him.

"What's the matter? Do you have a whore waiting for you back in your camp?" Cersei shot at the black-haired Rebel leader having heard the rumours of Robert's tastes.

Robert seemed taken aback by the feisty reply at first then he started to laugh and a gleam appeared in his eyes, "You are a fierce one. I wonder if you fight like you talk?"

"You could find out right now," Cersei goaded but a stern look from her father shut down her desire for a brawl.

"That's right listen to your father," Robert baited to the hot-headed blond lady as he observed the exchange between father and daughter.

Remarkably Cersei managed to keep her mouth shut as she shifted her focus to her feet.

"We aren't here for a fight my Lord," Tywin said composedly.

"Then might I inquire why you are here Lord Lannister?" Lord Jon asked in a serene voice that instantly calmed the atmosphere between the two parties.

Tywin looked from each man to the next, gauging their possible reactions before he gave the Vale Lord his answer, "I want to join the Rebellion."

Jon Arryn took his counterparts words with a thinking sigh as his wizened mind looked for the potential traps and pitfalls in the Lannister Lords statement.

Robert was about to unleashed his opinion but Eddard Stark, surprisingly, got there first, "Why would you want to join us? You are Aery's man. An old friend of the Mad Kings. Why would you go against him?"

A stark silence befell the Lannister trio as the rebel leaders awaited an answer.

Cersei simply looked away while Kevan kept the same unmoving expression he had carried throughout the meeting but a sadness had entered his eyes. Tywin took an uncharacteristic pause, like he was collecting himself, before he stepped forward and looked Jon Arryn in the eyes, knowing Robert and Eddard would follow the old Lords lead.

"Aerys Targaryen murdered my son in the Throne room as he berated my lack of leadership on the day Rhaegar died on the Trident. It is said that there was nothing left of my son when he was finished. Just ash that was swept up by the wind."

After a beat of stunned silence Jon Arryn looked to his two young wards and the appalled expressions on their faces made Jon Arryn's decision for him.

"I am sorry for your loss," Lord Arryn said as he moved towards Tywin's stilled form, "It is a terrible thing to lose a child. Especially to someone you trusted and fought for. Let us join our forces together and rid the world of such a monster."

Jon Arryn extended his hand out to Tywin but before the new alliance could be confirmed Eddard interrupted.

"You still have my wife. I want her back before I pledge my men to fight alongside yours."

"Entirely reasonable," Tywin replied as he raised his hand into the sky which in turn was mirrored by a large piece of rock sprouting out of the ground and climbing many dozens of metres high so it could be seen my all around.

It took a but a few seconds for Eddard to be able to make out Catelyn rushing towards their location on a small tsunami that she effortlessly rode to their location. She had no guard and she seemed completely fine with the situation in front of her like she knew what was going to be said.

Catelyn collapsed her wave a few metres from the backs of the Lannisters, only Kevan had turned to see her arrival and offered her a small nod as she flowed her water back into her hip bottle.

She walked up to Tywin and stood side by side to him while giving Eddard a warm smile, "Is all agreed?"

"It is," came Tywin's curt reply which signalled that she could return to her allies.

Catelyn paused for a few seconds before inclining her head towards the man that had taken her prisoners, " I am truly sorry for your lose. I know Jaime would have made you proud."

"And how do you know that," Tywin replied without looking away from the three men in front of him.

"We fought against each other at a tourney at Riverrun a few years ago, before he was given the white cloak. He was younger than me but we were evenly matched until I lost my temper and sent ice shard all over the place. Jaime's first action was to protect those that were watching us with a few earth walls, not himself. None of my shards found a spectator but one found Jaime and-"

"You healed him straight away and declared him the winner. I remember."

"You were there?"

"Yes, I wanted to watch my son and propose a match between him and you."

Catelyn fully turned to Tywin at this new piece of information, "Did nearly killing Jaime put you off the match?"

"No. It confirmed to me that the match would be a good one but you father declined my proposal in very bold language."

"He never said anything," Catelyn murmured as the mighty earth bender turned towards her and locked his green eyes on her blue ones.

"It is time for you to return to your husband."

Catelyn slightly nodded before quickly crossing over to Eddard and they embraced in a loving hug before Catelyn shot Eddard a worried glance, "Where is my father? Did he .. did he not-"

Eddard shut down Catelyn's line of thinking instantly keeping a hold of her shoulder, "No your father is fine he just didn't trust himself to remain calm in the presence of Tywin Lannister and didn't want to jeopardise the negotiations for your release."

Catelyn let a small chuckle escape her mouth, "That sounds like him."

Eddard looked down at his wife with deep fondness, "You get your stubbornness and wilfulness from him you know."

"I know," Catelyn whispered back as she lined herself up between her husband and Lord Jon.

Tywin who had been watching the couple's reunion closely decided it was time to conclude the parlay, "Are we agreed then? We will join forces and destroy House Targaryen?"

"We are agreed that we will join forces and march on King's Landing. When we get there Aerys Targaryen is yours but his family is ours. The Dornish will want Elia and her children back which we can use to sue for peace between Sunspear and the Crown."

Tywin now took Jon's offered hand, knowing that Robert was the intended King to be despite his obvious fiery nature.

* * *

_A week later …_

**Harrenhal, North shore of the Gods Eye lake, South East Riverlands**

* * *

Tywin dodged the thrown boulder with ease and trapped his prey underneath a rumble of rocks.

Mace Tyrell had not exactly presented him with a challenge. Tywin was about to move onto a cluster of Tyrell soldiers that were charging at his men at the flank but his attention returned to the pile of rocks the Warden of the South was buried under.

They started to tremble and shake.

Tywin coated himself in a protective layer of earth before the rocks started to fly at his person. He heard men behind him screaming as the flying projectiles struck them and no doubt shattered their bones.

Tywin twisted the earth around him so it became like amour so he could see in front of him.

What he saw was not a welcomed sight.

Olenna Tyrell was passing her son, who looked half-conscious, to some Tyrell men. She eyed Tywin with her sultry eyes. She may be a woman approaching her sixth decade but you could feel the power radiating off her as she pulled herself into a wide stance and started to move her arms and hands in synchronised movements.

Three swirling pillars of earth burst from the ground and rapidly made their way towards Tywin. He dodged the first by manipulating the earth flying towards him so that it missed him slightly and pounded into the ground beside him. Then he jumped to avoid the second one, landind on the moving earth snake so that he could start to run along it. The third pillar smashed into the second one cutting off Tywin's route to Olenna. He tumbled to the floor but his earth amour protected him and allowed him to roll so that his momentum wasn't slowed as he rushed at his opponent.

He got close enough to see Olenna's smile before she sunk and disappeared into the ground.

_What the fuck?_ Tywin swore as he looked around him. This was a new move.

Small mounds of earth arose from the ground and were moulded into husks of soldiers. Tywin quickly smashed the closest one into dust with his earth covered hands but in the time he managed that two more appeared from the ground.

Any rebel solider that got too close, whether they were Arryn, Stark, Tully, Baratheon or Lannister where shredded by the animated mud soldiers who wielded crude spears or swords made of solid earth.

Tywin still could not see Olenna, she had not resurfaced from the ground.

_How is she doing this?_ Tywin pondered.

The tactic was brilliant. She was somehow controlling the mud soldiers on the surface while she remained safe and unreachable in the depts of the earth.

Tywin reduced as many mud soldiers to rumble as he could manage but he couldn't seem to stem the tide of advancing mud soldiers and they were now combining with the remaining Tyrell soldiers to cut into the rebel forces vanguard line.

This was not good. The rebels were losing valuable men fighting Olenna's mud army instead of focusing on purely wiping out her remaining men.

They needed to reach Olenna if they were going to win this battle in any shape to continue onto King's Landing.

Then it hit him.

He might not know how to sink into the ground and control the earth without seeing it but he could reach Olenna. It would just require a few moments of concentration, which he wasn't going to get having to swat a mud creation every few second.

He scanned the battle field.

Eddard and Catelyn Stark were nearby, fending of the attacking attention of Randal Tarly as the hardened commander was trying to give his men more time to retreat behind the newly formed mud army.

Tywin launched himself into the air off the ground by quickly accelerating the rock below him into the air. As he fell back down to the ground, he gripped onto the rock platform beneath his feet and guided his descent towards the Reach Lord.

* * *

Catelyn was providing the defensive cover for Eddard to strike with his ice spears and water whips as they battled against Randal Tarly. The battle tested commander was wily and efficient with his movements but Catelyn thought he would not be able to compete with them for much longer. It was simply a question of energy and Lord Tarly was expending a lot of his trying to hold his ground while Eddard and Catelyn where able to rotate their attacks and pressure the Lord from different angles to split his attention.

Catelyn's premonition was correct as in the next instant Tywin Lannister had landed his earth platform straight on the Reach man's head and drove his crushed body into the ground.

Tywin ignored the water benders aghast looks, "This is war if you hadn't noticed and I need your help. Jump on."

Catelyn only hesitated for a second before she hopped onto the earth platform instantly. Eddard was less trusting but having seen his wife on the earth board he too jumped onboard and then held onto Catelyn as Tywin launched them into the air.

A few seconds later they landed in a flattened arena like area. They were surrounded by bland and nonuniformed mud creatures that swung awkwardly with their jutting weapons that appeared to have melted into their arms.

"I need you two to keep them off me so I can stop all this madness," Tywin shouted above the din of the battle.

Catelyn nodded and started to gather her water around her then proceeded to slash and cut through all the nearby mud husks near her. Eddard followed her lead and any of Olenna's creations that came near Tywin where battered back in broken pieces.

Tywin used this respite to concentrate. Olenna was below his feet somewhere, moulding her little soldiers in her minds' eye.

Tywin closed his eyes and focused on generating the force necessary to reach Olenna. He smashed his fists into the ground, causing mini tremors to ripple across the battlefield. He repeated the motion every few seconds and the tremors grew in intensity each time he brought his fists down.

* * *

Catelyn exchanged a glance with Eddard when she felt the first tremor but they continued with the task before them, destroying as many mud creatures as they could. As the tremors continued, they noticed that less and less creatures were being formed from the earth.

_Whatever Lord Lannister is doing is working,_ Catelyn thought thankfully.

She glanced behind her to see Tywin Lannister had bashed the earth so many times he was in a small hole and was breathing heavily.

There was a steely determination in his eyes as he sucked in another breath. The Lannister patriarch roared as he raised his fists again and brought them down upon the earth. There was a rumbling sound as the earth underneath his feet split open and cracked across the battlefield.

Tywin looked down into the crack he had created and jumped into it.

Catelyn and Eddard started destroying the remaining mud men with ease. No new ones were being created and suddenly they all lost their form and collapsed into mud piles. The water benders looked at each other with cautious expressions as the ground started to rumble below them.

Tywin and Olenna shot out of the ground. Olenna was covered in sweat and her movements were laboured as she formed her stance before Tywin Lannister. Whatever she had been doing had required a lot of energy and she was paying the price now.

Tywin struck out, throwing two large boulders Olenna's way. The Reach lady only narrowly avoided the large lumps of rock as she ducked and bended the flying rocks away from her so that they crashed to the ground behind her.

The move took her last reserves of energy and one of her knees hit the ground as she fought to catch her breath.

"Give up Lady Olenna," Tywin demanded as he watched the grounded Lady behind alert eyes.

"Giving up sounds so …. weak doesn't it?" Olenna stated as she sensed the two water benders behind her get into attacking stances, "But it is better to be considered weak than be dead I suppose."

Olenna looked Tywin directly in the eyes, "I concede. The Tyrell army surrenders."

Tywin nodded slightly at Olenna's words and moved his hands so that the earth at Olenna's feet started to creep up her so she was immobilised. The wizened woman didn't fight it and this is how Tywin knew she had truly surrendered.

Eddard and Catelyn approached Tywin.

"We will take the remaining Tyrell army as prisoners then advance on King's Landing. It is less than a week's march from here," Eddard said eagerly.

Catelyn answered for Tywin and put a hand on her husband's arm to gently calm him, "Our forces will need rest after this fight and we need to plan fully how we will take King's Landing. We will avenge your father and brother but we need to think everything through before we move."

Eddard remained silent but gave Catelyn's hand a squeeze in acknowledgement.

"Lady Catelyn is correct. We need rest and time to plot our next move. Let us finish this battle first before we start thinking about ending this war," Tywin said before he left the two water benders to escort the encased Lady Olenna to the other Rebel leaders.

Catelyn watched the Lord go as Eddard's eyes swept over the destruction left in the wake of the two most powerful earth benders to currently inhabit Westeros. The scene before him looked like it could have been one of the seven hells. Cracks in the earth, deformed mud bodies where in broken pieces everywhere.

Catelyn was sure this wouldn't be the extend, or end, of the destruction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RIP
> 
> Randall Tarly (Crushed to death by Tywin as he landed on him with a slab of earth)
> 
> So … I wanted this death to be a bit abrupt and demonstrate with the elemental powers that people can really just die like that …. Also, I just like killing characters and this seemed a kinda funny way to dispatch Randall Tarly :P


	4. Surrounded

* * *

_A few week later during the late afternoon_

**Various areas around King's Landing, Capital of the Seven Kingdoms**

* * *

Catelyn exhaled out a controlled breath to centre herself as she stared at the sun in the sky.

It was going down.

_Good,_ Catelyn thought as she shifted her focus to the ever-closer walls in front of her. A fire bender was at his or her strongest when the sun was at its peak and likewise at his or hers weakest when the sun was down.

The siege of King's Landing had been planned around this concept so that the Wall would fall before the sunset and the Mad Dragon dethrones before dawn.

Catelyn let herself feel the water below her and shifted her stance to get more power behind hand gestures as she helped propel the surrounding ships and hers towards the intimidating walls of King's Landing.

Eddard, her Uncle Bryden and her father each had a ship that they were leading the charge on the Muddy Gate with from the Black Water.

The attack on King's Landing wasn't just coming by water though, but by air and land as well.

She silently wished the other two parties' good luck as she finally got close enough to the Muddy Gate to see the Dornish and Targaryen ships set up in a defensive blockade before them.

* * *

"Robert," Jon Arryn uncharacteristically bellowed as he fought to catch up with the younger man, "Don't go too far out in front."

"I am just eager to end Aerys Targaryen and find Lyanna," Robert replied pulling back on his air glider to come side by side with his mentor.

"It will come to pass but you running head first into a barrage of arrows or fire balls will accomplish nothing so stick with our plan," Jon equally warned and advised his young protégé.

Robert gave one big nod of his huge head then looked ahead.

The walls of King's Landing loomed ahead and what looked like hundreds of archers, ready to try to shoot every Stormlander and Valemen out of the sky.

_Let them try,_ Robert laughed in his head as he saw a large fire ball be catapulted at him and adjusted his grip on the wooden frame of his glider.

He dodged easily and come back into line with Jon Arryn before he spotted another flaming ball making its way to a squadron of air benders below him.

The leader of the squad of air benders quickly manoeuvred them to safety but Robert dived suddenly to join the leader.

"Brother," Robert shouted, "Today is going to be a good day I can feel it in my bones."

Stannis turned his head to look at his brother's insatiable grin, "If you say so brother. I will be happy when the Mad King is dead and our father's wasteful death is avenged."

"Right," Robert boomed, "Try to have some fun while we wreck these fire benders and show them how inferior they are to air benders."

"You are taking this too lightly," Stannis responded grimly, "The King and his brood are still formidable fire benders with or without the sun in the sky."

"Everyone is with us and they are surrounded. Their defeat is assured," Robert shouted back losing none of his enthusiasm.

Before Stannis could reply Robert caught the wind and returned to Jon Arryn who shouted, "NOW."

The collective air bending force of the Vale and the Stormlands dived at his command and swooped on the Walls of King's Landing avoiding as best they could the sharp points of the arrows and burning balls that were thrown at them but the screaming that pierced through the air alerted all those around that some were not so lucky.

* * *

Tywin and Cersei heard the war cries of the air benders as they died and fought along the northern wall of King's Landing.

"Ready the men," Tywin commanded his brother as he scanned the western wall for any structural weaknesses.

Kevan bowed and left his niece and brother to start shouting at the mass of soldiers behind the father and daughter duo.

The host of men were the combined non-bending population of the armies of the resistance and they numbered above one hundred thousand.

The father and daughter duo started to slowly walk towards the western wall of King's Landing, Tywin gave a small nod to his daughter and they started to stomp aggressively with each step taken and balled their hands into fists which after a few steps they would slam into the ground together to send a mini earthquake towards the thick wall that opposed them.

The mixed army started to chant and shout as they watched near fifty Westerman earth benders copy Cersei and Tywin synchronised movements adding to the power of each earthquake while another fifty ripped out a large floating slab of earth from the ground between the wall and the large army to hold it above their liege and fellow earth benders protecting them from the arrows and fire balls that were beginning to be catapulted at them.

After a few more minutes of advancement a crack began to form in the mighty wall and the combined army behind Tywin and Cersei started to surge forward in anticipation of its fall.

They didn't have to wait long as after a few more slams the wall at the initial crack started to crumble and collapsed wide enough so thirty men could breach it at once.

"Yes," Cersei panted in joy.

She was about to launch herself forward to join the men streaming into the capital when a hand on her arm stopped her.

"Cersei-" she heard her father's voice.

"I know Father," Cersei interrupted watching how the soldiers were entering the city unharmed with the floating earth shield above them, "I will bring glory to House Lannister."

"No Cersei you will be careful and not do anything foolish," her father demanded in a steely voice.

Cersei turned to her father ready to unleash a verbal assault of why she was good enough to fight and that she could handle herself but the look on her father's face stopped her.

"Cersei," Tywin said with a clenched jaw that was holding back his emotions, "I don't doubt your skill. I just don't want to lose you like I lost Jaime."

"You won't father," Cersei promised optimistically as she placed a hand over her father's which lessened its grip on her arm.

"Stay close to me then," Tywin commanded as he completely released Cersei and they both earth surfed their way towards the gap in the wall.

* * *

Catelyn floated through the debris of the defeated Targaryen and Dornish ships, knowing she had put a few of them into their watery graves.

She walked out of the waves and watched as the small boats of the Rivermen and Northmen hit the shore in the shadow of the Muddy Gate.

"Ned," Catelyn shouted as she spotted her Husband helping a Northerner out of one of the small boats, "Don't die."

"I will try my best not to leave you a widow," Ned said seriously as he prepared himself to assault the gate.

Not the most assuring of responses a husband could give his wife but Ned never tweaked the truth not even to spare loved one's feelings and it was a trait Catelyn loved him for so she just nodded in response, knowing he would do his best.

A few minutes later the Muddy Gate was withstanding thousands of gallons of water being pressurised towards it but judging by the creaking being heard by those fighting around the large iron gate it wouldn't hold for much longer.

Hoster, Bryden, Catelyn and Eddard gave a roar of triumph as the gate fell down with an almighty bang.

Their roars where tempered as the fallen door revealed two prominent Dornish clothed nobles, one middle aged woman and one young man, leading an unending line of Dornish fire benders and soldiers behind them.

The two Tullys and two Starks eyed each other wearily before their own water benders and soldiers clashed with the enemy on the sandy shore.

Hoster and Bryden started to fight the beautiful Dornish woman who expertly dodged their first attacks to set up her own.

Eddard and Catelyn partnered to fight against the Dornish man, he looked a few years older than them both and watched the couple through cautionary eyes to assess their threat level to him.

Catelyn and Eddard started as they normally did; Eddard was the aggressor sending ice shards at the slippery Dornishman while Catelyn was prepared to create an ice shield at any moment and watched for any offensive moves.

But the Dornishman only sent out probing attacks, nothing that was really going to break her defences, it was like he was just occupying them, bidding his time.

Catelyn turned her head to find the reason why.

Her Uncle and Father were being battered around the beach by the dark beauty who had an irresistible grin on her face as each wave of her hand had Hoster and Bryden back peddling to avoid her fire.

The young fire bender evading her husband's icy reach was waiting for his stronger companion to finish with her battle first before focusing his efforts on them.

_Not going to happen,_ Catelyn thought tactically.

"Ned, help my Uncle and Father. I will deal with him," Catelyn said indicating the tanned man in front of her.

Eddard acknowledged the request by sending over a wave at the Dornishwoman's back and sprinting in her direction to leave Catelyn alone to face her handsome foe.

Catelyn observed her opponent. It seemed Catelyn had found someone as defensively minded as herself. Rare in a fire bender.

But someone always had to make the first move.

The Dornish fire bender flipped over a wall of ice that Catelyn then liquified to follow the acrobatic Dornishman who was just jumping out of reach of her attacks but Catelyn skilfully manoeuvred the man so his back was to the sea.

Every step, roll and leap to avoid her attacks was bringing him closer to the seafront and Catelyn had learnt from her fight with Lord Tywin that as soon as the fire bender was backed against her element the fight would be over for the young Dornishman.

She kept the pressure on and it seemed the Fire bender had realised what she was doing as he was finally shooting of fire balls and sending slashes of fire at her to push her back up the beach.

Suddenly Catelyn heard a cry of pain. She knew the voice well.

She searched for the source to find her father on the ground clutching his arm which was smoking, while her uncle and husband were thrown backwards by a powerful blast of heat that melted their water shields instantly into steam.

In the next instant the woman was on her father, her hand was full of fire and she released it at him.

Catelyn couldn't believe her eyes.

She didn't want to, as her father was burnt alive before her.

She tried to reach him, tried to send a wave of water to cover him but a cracking sound brought her back to her own fight in time to see her ice shield was shattering and the Dornishman was sending more fire balls her way.

With the screams of her dying father ringing in her ears she felt the rage take over.

She roared in unison as she sent the shattering shield pieces directly at the fire bender that stood before her and then followed it up with a torrent of water taken from behind the fire bender to bring him to her.

It worked; he was swept off his feet as was carried towards her on a bed of dark water.

Catelyn formed an ice spear in her hands and threw it with every bit of rage that was consuming her.

It struck the sun kissed man directly in his chest as he attempted to evaporate the water that surrounded him with his entire body.

The man was dumped at her feet as she dismissed the rolling wave. He was on his back with the ice spear sticking out of him. He tried to talk but all that came was trickles of blood as he gasped for life.

Catelyn heard the screams of anguish before she felt the heat surround her. She immediately gathered the nearby water to her and flung herself back towards the Black Water waves.

Once safely surrounded by water she looked up to see the Dornishwoman cradling the fallen Dornishman.

"My son," she cried before turning her head to Catelyn who was half submerged in water.

"You will pay for this. His name was Doran Martell and you will die for him," she said before running at Catelyn.

Catelyn tried desperately to raise water walls and stop the advance of the furious woman but she found she didn't have the strength to truly block her path, her earlier rage having exhausted her.

Luckily Eddard and her uncle had recovered and shot the angry Dornishwoman out of her lined charge at Catelyn with a jet of water.

As she was downed the duo sucked the water from around Catelyn and dumped it on the powerful fire bender.

It was clear what they were doing as the woman struggled for breath underneath all that water.

She turned and twisted trying to give off enough heat to evaporate all the water that was holding her down against the sand but she simply didn't have enough energy now to do the deed.

She stared up into the dampening sun and prayed for vengeance against the woman that had just killed her eldest son, and unknown to her also killed her younger brother, as the water filled her lungs.

Catelyn wasn't watching the woman take her last breath, her eyes were firmly on the smoking carcass that use to be her father.

His body was more black and charred than anything else and it was beginning be taken away by the waves that gently lapped at the shore.

She let her father go as she felt hands grab her shoulders.

Eddard's face filled her vision.

She shrugged off his hands and the worried look in his eyes.

Her father's death would mean something. It would mean the end of Aery's Targaryen.

She stalked towards the bashed down Muddy Gate with the full force of the North and Riverlands behind her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RIP
> 
> Hoster Tully (Half burnt to death by Doran Martell's mother before being washed away in the waves)
> 
> I know three on one are hard odds but Doran Martell's mother I think would have been an epic fire bender and I do think she would have been able to down and isolate one of her opponents and quickly finished them. His death sparked Catelyn to really utilise all her strength as she fought against Doran and creates a bit more of a blood thirsty rage for her going into the Red Keep.
> 
> Doran Martell (Pierced through the chest by Catelyn Stark with an ice spear)
> 
> Doran wasn't the most naturally gifted fire bender or the most skilful as that element favour the more aggressive type of person (like his brother and I assume mother) so he wouldn't have been a match for Catelyn despite being older. Both Doran and Catelyn have defensive styles of fighting so for one to really attempt to kill the other they would have to be enraged and boy did Catelyn see red mist when her father was turned to ash and she had a bit of a tantrum like she did with Jaime at the Tourney (see Chapter 3) so she has the ability to go aggressive she just doesn't naturally.
> 
> Doran Martell's Mother (Drowned by Bryden Tully and Eddard Stark)
> 
> She has no name in the books or the show which is total bullshit, I would have liked to call her by some other marker than Dornishwoman but I couldn't come up with any names that felt right. I think she would have been a badass so I wrote her a bit like a badass bitch boss in terms of her bending ability and she was only beaten because she tunnel visioned on Catelyn after seeing her son die.


	5. The Sins of the Fathers

* * *

_A few hours later after sundown in the evening …_

**Throne Room, Red Keep, King's Landing**

* * *

"It is over Aerys," Robert yelled as he burst through the Throne Room doors in a gust of wind that nearly blew out all the fire braziers and candles in the open spaced chamber.

Aerys sat on his throne with his sister wife standing by his shoulder. Robert had clearly interrupted a conversation between the two. The two Targaryen's were unguarded and seemed alone but Robert knew that they didn't need protection they were more than capable of protecting themselves.

"King's Landing has fallen and-"

Robert was interrupted by Aery's ghostly voice, "King's Landing hasn't fallen until the King has fallen and as you can see," Aerys gestured towards himself, still sitting lazily on the Iron Throne, "I am very much still alive. You going to change that?"

"Yes," Robert growled as he advanced on the two Targaryen firebenders but movement in the peripheral of his eye halted him.

"That is as far as you go," Jon Connington said as he appeared from behind a pillar.

"I agree," Alliser Throne said as he mirrored Connington's movements from the opposite pillar so Robert was in-between them.

"Afraid to fight me yourself Aerys?" Robert blustered through the two Crownlanders blocking his path to the King.

"I don't think fighting you is worth the effort of getting up from my throne. You are just a greenboy," Aerys replied snaking a hand up towards Rhaella's so he could bring it to his lips and place an affectionate kiss on the back of it as if the young airbender was no threat to him.

Robert gritted his teeth and prepared to strike but before anyone could throw the first move more people arrived in the Throne room behind him.

"Robert, I told you not to go charging ahead," Jon berated as he set up a wide stance next to his protégé, eyeing Thorne and Conningham who were standing in attacking stances with their hands already curled into fists awaiting their King's orders to unleash their fire.

Ned and Catelyn joined either side of the two airbenders without a word spoken, too busy watching for any aggressive moves from the two firebenders in front of them, knowing that as waterbenders they would be most effective negating any attacks from them.

"It looks like Ser Thorne and Lord Hand Connington may need some assistance," Aerys said to his wife eyeing the newcomers with amusement as if they were just latecomers to a feast.

Rhaella nodded at his suggestion, took her hand from her brother's grip and walked unhurried down the steps with sparks of fire bouncing from one fingertip to another as she set her eyes on the assembled benders challenging her brother's rule.

Catelyn kept a close eye on Rhaella's descent, flexing her hands so she was ready for anything.

Aerys might be the most powerful firebender in all the Kingdoms, unrivalled by anyone alive including his sister but Rhaella was also renowned firebender who was famous for participating in acrobatic fire dances and performances with her good friend Lorenza Martell. Only a suicidal fool would dismiss the threat she posed in battle even in comparison to her brother who the Archmaesters' of the Citadel considered as a reborn Aegon the Conquer in terms of his control over the fire element.

Before Rhaella reached the bottom two newcomers entered the tense room.

"Ah, now my old friend Tywin Lannister is worth getting up from my throne for," Aerys said slapping the arms of the throne before pushing himself up quickly at the sight of the two earthbenders, "and it looks like you have brought your daughter as well, how wonderful she can share her brother's fate," the King smiled back with a gleam in his shining purple eyes.

"Aerys," Tywin glowered as he inched ahead of Cersei in a protective manner knowing Aerys wouldn't be able to resist the chance at killing another one of his children even if she had nothing to do with the feud between them.

Aerys remained focused on the Lannisters as he rolled both his shoulders in anticipation of the coming fight, "You have always wanted my crown haven't you Tywin?"

"I only wanted House Lannister to prosper under your rule but you slighted me at ever opportunity despite our childhood together; you turned down my proposal for Cersei and Rhaegar, you harassed my wife, you killed my son."

Aerys shrugged at Tywin's words, "I am the King it is for me to decide what I do and for you to obey, always."

"Your reign is over Aerys," Tywin shouted barely able to contain his anger at the unremorseful monster his childhood friend had turned into.

"Well unless there are anymore fodder coming, I think it is time for the great Tywin Lannister to burn just like his son did, just like his daughter will," Aerys said with childlike excitement lacing his words as he discarded the top half of his robe to reveal a muscled hairless torso and a thick set of arms and shoulders which his long unkept silvery hair flowed over.

* * *

The next few moments were carnage as Aerys jumped high into the air, over his sister and two firebending vassals to send multiple fire slashed at Tywin as he descended down on his former friend.

Tywin countered by tearing out a piece of the floor and blocking the heated slashes coming at him from above and when he felt Aerys weight land on the floating shield he launched it away back at the Throne.

The levitated slab of earth crashed into the Throne and pinged broken to the stone floor but Aerys had already jumped away and was leaning on the nearest pillar as Rhaella, Connington and Thorne engaged the rest of Tywin's allies leaving the two former friends alone to settle their grievances.

"You really think you can beat me? You couldn't do it once in our youth," Aerys baited.

"I was mindful of hurting my Prince," Tywin rebuked back as he sent a boulder crashing into the pillar where Aerys had been a second before, "I don't have that concern now."

"This is going to be so much fun," Aerys said gleefully from just beside the Throne as he started to run at Tywin.

_It is for one of us,_ Tywin thought as he readied himself for the fiery onslaught that was about to come his way.

* * *

Cersei and Robert seeing the fight between Aerys and Tywin tried to get involved but their path was cut off by a wall of fire. Rhaella walked through it with a sweet smile on her face that made her look a decade younger than she was.

"I think my brother and Tywin have a few issues they need to work on alone," she said before focusing on Robert, "I don't particularly like fighting children but you killed my son so I will make an acceptation for you," the Queen said as she continued to advance towards them, her fist engulfed in fire.

"Your son took the love of my life away and your brother burned Rickard and Brandon Stark alive then demanded Jon Arryn hand me and Ned over to share the same fate. I am here for Aerys not you or your children but I will go through you to get to Aerys," Robert declared with fury simmering in every word.

"I'd like to see you try," Rhaella threw back as the fire in her hands grew into long whips that she sliced at Robert and Cersei simultaneously, keeping them occupied until one made a mistake she could capitalise on.

* * *

Catelyn and Eddard focused down Jon Connington so their own fight was contained to the far corner of the room with the current Hand of the King using one of the pillars as a shield against Eddard's ice shards while shooting his fire attacks from his chosen defensive cover.

"We need to get him quickly, I am running out of water," Catelyn yelled at Eddard as she felt the weight in her water bottle lessen and lessen the more she repelled Connington's attacks.

Eddard acknowledged Catelyn with a brisk nod as ice shattered on stone only to be recollected into a swirling ball of liquid in front of Eddard.

"I will draw his fire, flank him," Catelyn said quickly forming a water shield in front of her.

Eddard did as his wife suggested and he started to move away from Catelyn to come around the other side of the pillar.

Connington took the bait and sent a flurry of quick-fire attacks at the young female waterbender that drew him out from behind the pillar.

Catelyn's water shield evaporated under the constant bombardment and she had to dodged the last attack, throwing herself on her back to see a wave of fire go over her.

She turned her head before scrambling up to see Jon Arryn skilful dance around and in-between Alliser Thorne's fire ball attacks to end up right in front of the firebender. The old airbender then burst to life in an upwards motion with both hands in an open palmed gesture that sent a powerful blast of air right at Alliser Thorne that swept him up into the air and out the stained-glass window above the Throne.

Catelyn's attention was returned to her own fight when Ned screamed for her to move. She managed to roll out of the way of Connington's fire balls while one of Eddard's ice shards finally found its target. The Crownlander sagged back into the pillar he had been using as defensive cover while his hand went to his chest where blood was beginning to trickle down from. After a few seconds of trying to hug the stone pillar the Lord Hand finally sank to the floor with a sharp ice shard where his heart should have been.

"You okay?" Eddard said running to her and helping her off the floor.

"Yes, but this fight isn't over. We need to help the others," Catelyn replied before a horrendous scream filled the air.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author notes:
> 
> I know it was short and I left it on a cliff-hanger but there are a lot of moving parts in this fight scene and of course deaths which I want to let sink in so you don't have too many all at once.
> 
> RIP
> 
> Alliser Thorne (Blown out the window in the Throne Room by Jon Arryn and he did not survive that fall)
> 
> Interesting fact is that he was banished in canon to the Night's Watch because he fought for the Targaryen's, well he was given the choice execution or the Wall and he choose the Wall. I guess he didn't get that choice here LOL.
> 
> Jon Connington (Killed by an ice shard to the heart thrown by Ned Stark)
> 
> I have no real feelings on this character as most of my knowledge comes from the TV show where he made no appearance. But he was an important character in the book and I wanted some significant firebenders who weren't Targaryens in the fight scene to begin with.
> 
> Next Up: The fight continues! With Aerys, Rhaella, Tywin, Cersei, Jon Arryn, Robert, Catelyn and Ned still standing (Well one isn't if that scream at the end is any indication :P)


End file.
